


The Six Words I Regret Most

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, LITG, Moving On, Post-Villa, getting back together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Then, I said the six words I regret most: “I think we should break up...” I watched her face immediately drop as I spoke and her chin began to wobble. She was heartbroken.———————Bobby and MC break up a year after Love Island due to their busy schedule. Will they move on or keep feelings for each other? Or will a surprise character develop feelings for someone?





	1. The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Boop__Queen and this is my first ever fan fiction! I love the Love Island Game created by Fusebox Games and decided to write this. Hope y’all enjoy :)

BOBBY’S POV:

I sat down opposite my girlfriend. We were in a fancy restaurant for our first date in months, celebrating our anniversary (which actually happened a month prior). She was looking all glammed up and more beautiful than ever, which was why what I was going to say was even harder. “I have something important to say...” I trailed off. She looked at me quizzically, before a huge smile broke out on her face.

“Fire away, Bobby!” MC grinned, completely unaware of what was coming next. I took a deep breath and then she collected herself, trying to look solemn. “Okay, go ahead.”

I inhaled deeply again; it felt as though the restaurant was silent, even though it was brimming with people and rippling with laughter and chatter. She nodded at me, seeing how worked up I was getting. Then, I said the six words I regret most: “I think we should break up...” I watched her face immediately drop as I spoke and her chin began to wobble. She was heartbroken.

“What?” she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I hope this is one of your jokes.” I shook my head. “Are you serious? Here I was thinking you were going to say something positive and getting my hopes up before you throw away our 13 month relationship! You only care about your bakery and your ‘lads’. I should’ve known...” she stood up, picking up her handbag. She slammed a present and a card on the table before walking away.

And I just watched her. I felt my eyes water up. I shook my head as I tore open the card. There was a whole, long paragraph written out:

‘Hi my love! Happy 1 year anniversary!! When I went on Love Island I never expected to meet the perfect guy. I guess my friends were right to force me to go on the show!! You’re the best guy I could’ve ever asked for. Funny, kind, sweet, loyal, the list goes on and on! You’d be the perfect husband, father (as you demonstrated in the baby challenge) and you’re the perfect partner. I can’t wait to see where our lives go, as long as you’re in mine. I love you so much and I am so proud of you xxx’

I felt tears streamed down my face as I read her card. When I tore the wrapping open, there was a new kitchen set and a photo album. ‘MC and Bobby 2019-2020’ was written in golden letters on the front and it had little photos of our memories with cute messages underneath. From the day we met all the way up until the other day when we finally spent an evening together. MC really was the best thing to ever happen to me.

And I let her go...

I picked up my phone and rang Rahim, “Hey, Bobs!” he responded. “Aren’t you supposed to be dining with MC for your anniversary?”

“I broke up with her...” I trailed off and I heard a loud gasp.

Rahim’s outraged and shocked voice shrieked, “YOU DID WHAT!? Oh my god, man. Are you serious? Maaaate. She was so in love with you! How did she take it?”

“Not well, but who could blame her?” I responded. “And to make things worse she gave me an amazing present and I gave her nothing except a broken heart...” I paused. “Where do I go from here? I’m single.”

Rahim responded firmly, “You go home and you reflect on what you’ve done. Bye, Bobby.” He hung up. I knew I should go home, deep down in my heart, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to drown away all of my sorrows instead of dwelling on them.

“Jonno?” I asked over the phone. My mate responded with a loud ‘WHAT?!” and I told him everything.

He sighed, “Man, she was fit! I’ll pick you up and we can go to a club and party. There could be fit birds there too!”

“Sure...” I sighed. I was too tired to protest anymore.

After waiting 25 minutes, Jonno arrived in his black Audi and honked his horn, “GET IN, LAD!” I hopped into the passenger seat and he drove me to a club. “This place always has fit chicks,” he told me as we pulled up.

“Nice...” I responded as we headed in. The bright lights on the dance floor gave me a headache but I didn’t say anything. Immediately, I headed to the bar and, before I was even asked, I said, “The strongest drink you have.”

A girl with very full, pouty lips and big eyes turned to me, “Oh, something wrong?” She touched my shoulder as she said this, which made me flinch slightly but I tried not to show it. “Oh my god! You’re Bobby from Love Island!!” She squealed as the light hit my face. “Can I have a selfie?”

“Sure!” I feigned grinning, trying to sound upbeat. She snapped a picture doing this weird duck pout thing (which I have never really understood). “Yeah, MC and I broke up...”

The girl frowned, “Aww no. You guys were my faves! Well, mainly you. You were really fit. And you still are!” she bit her lips. “I’m Hailey! Wanna dance?”

I nodded, and she grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the floor. Jonno winked and I smiled weakly back. The girl, Hailey, began twerking and laughing. I forced laughter in response and she smiled seductively at me. “I need the bathroom...” I said and ran to the loos. I splashed my face with water and looked at myself in the mirror. What had I done?

I ran to the car and sat in it until Jonno came out an hour later, extremely drunk. “Where were you?” he slurred.

“I had a headache. Maybe I should drive?” I suggested and he nodded. I drove to Jonno’s house and decided it would be best if I stayed at his. I didn’t know for certain, but there was a chance MC could have stayed at ours. I guided Jonno to his room and then lay my head on the sofa and drifted to sleep...


	2. Pillows, Promises and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, MC heads to Noah’s place for advice and something brightens up a dull day...

MC’S POV:

“MC! I have breakfast for you!” Noah whispered into my ear and I woke up in a double bed. I gasped and Noah chuckles, “I slept on the sofa, don’t worry.”

A rush of yesterday’s memories flood back to me and my eyes well up with tears. Noah hits me with a pillow to snap me out of my thoughts and I giggle, “Excuse me?” He sits down on my bed and I grab my pillow and whack him with it. He frowns at me playfully and we start hitting each other with pillows, beginning a pillow war.

After an exhausting battle, Noah flopped onto the bed, “I give up! You win this war!” he exclaimed and I giggled. “So, um, you thought he was going to propose last night?”

“When he said he had something important to tell me I really did think he would, but that wasn’t the case! It was like that scene in Legally Blonde!” I forced a laugh and he hugged me. I opened the news app on my phone and saw the headline ‘LOVE ISLAND WINNERS MC AND BOBBY SPLIT AND BOBBY PARTIES WITH GIRLS ALL NIGHT’ I gasped. “Oh. My. God.” I burst into another round of tears and Noah took a tissue out to wipe them away.

Noah’s eyes brighten, “You may still love him but show him what he’s missing out on! Just take a sexy Insta picture!” Noah nudged me encouragingly and I laughed. “What is your sexies outfit?” I tapped my chin and took out a tight-fitting, low-cut, black jumpsuit and high heels and I presented them to Noah.

“I don’t normally wear things like this, but I can make an exception!” I giggled. Noah gave me a thumbs up.

He said, “Okay, let’s have breakfast and then I can leave you to change and do your makeup and I can take a great picture for you after that.” I nodded and ate my pancakes, which were delicious by the way, and I slipped on the jumpsuit.

“What makeup should I do?” I called to Noah and he ran up.

“Do that smokey eye thing girls like with the flicks eyeliner. Deep red lipstick and long lashes. Is that okay? I’m not too great at this...”

I shook my head and said, “Nah, that actually sounds great!” I had already done my face makeup (foundation, highlighter, contour, concealer etc) so I just added on what Noah had instructed.

“Hot damn, MC! You’re flaming!” he exclaimed and I laughed when colour flushed to his cheeks.

I hugged him, “You’re the greatest friend ever for doing all of this to help, Noah.” He blushes again and told me not to worry. We did a mini photo shoot and I flicked through the pictures. “Ooh I like this one!” There was one of me standing to the side looking straight at the camera, my eyes gazing intensely.

“Yeah, you look so sexy in this!” Noah complimented and I uploaded it to my Insta.

My caption was:  
‘I’m back and I’m badder, bigger and better. Photography by the amazing @NoahHamilton.’

Likes begun pouring in and comments said things like ‘You’re looking fit xox’ from Priya, ‘Babes, you’re so fab!’ from Chelsea, ‘Gorgeous!’ from Rahim and ‘Damn, MC, you’re spicier than sriracha and sweeter than buttercream all at the same time’ from... Bobby? I noticed Noah smirking at me and saw his comment ‘Anything to help you. Looking good’ with the eyes emoji. I laughed until I saw lots of comments replying to Bobby’s. ‘Are you back together? Or were the rumours fake?’ or ‘OMG please be together you guys were my favourites!’. I saw Priya’s reply ‘Let MC slay like the sassy queen she is without sparking reunion rumours.’ I chuckled. I had told her and Chelsea about the split and the news had told everyone else.

I heard my phone go off and I answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, MC! We were wondering if you would do a collection with Boohoo and Noah could do a men’s collection. We haven’t gotten Noah on board yet but if you would like to work with us we would love to have you on board.” I looked at Noah and he gave me a thumbs up.

“Um, hi! Noah is with me and he would love to work with you and so would I!” I responded and Noah winked.

The lady on the phone replied, “Great! We’ll see you on Saturday then? At 10am?”

“Definitely! See you then!” I grinned and they hung up. I squealed and Noah embraced me. “Speaking of clothing lines... Chelsea x Missguided is having a party tomorrow! Do you want to be my friend-date? I already have an outfit, supplied by Chels.”

Noah nodded, “Sure!”

“I was going with Bobby but, you know...” Noah nodded yet again and I smiled. “You’re so sweet cheering me up. Shall we find you some clothes that match mine? For tomorrow?”

Noah grinned, “Sure!” I showed him my outfit. It was a deep red, off-shoulder dress that had a knot tied around the waist. He nodded and thought, before grabbing a suit the exact same colour. I couldn’t wait for the launch.

The next evening, I got dressed into my dress and Noah into his suit. We were picked up in a limo along with Chelsea, Priya and Rahim - Ibrahim and Priya were back together and I knew that Rahim was thinking of proposing to her. She whistled when she saw us and winked. “You look hot together!” I laughed and then we pulled up to the party.

Priya stepped out first in a low-cut silver dress, that had a slit up the thigh, one from Chelsea’s collection, and then Rahim followed. Chelsea was third and she was sporting a pink minidress and she posed for the cameras, that clicked furiously and I heard some fans cheer. Noah and I stepped out and the cameras clicked madly. I blew a kiss to the cameras and strutted down. Priya, Chelsea and I wrapped our arms around each other and the cameras flashed. I saw Bobby step out and I sashayed away quickly into the party. Chelsea followed and grinned, “You look gorge, babes!”

Noah nodded and Rahim asked, “Are you together?” Noah shook his head and Rahim replied, “The press might ask questions...”

“They should know that nobody gets over someone that they love in 3 days. Except Hope that is,” I responded as I saw Hope strut in, arm in arm with her fiancé Lucas. He broke up with Chelsea as soon as the show ended and Hope broke up with Noah a week later. They got together 4 days after Nope’s split. Then, Bobby entered and sauntered over to us.

“Hello, everyone.” He turned to me, “Hi, Lass...”

I looked at him as though he was crazy, “Lass? LASS?! Don’t call me Lass, Bobby.” He looked scared and I rolled my eyes.

There was an awkward silence and Bobby grimaced, “Right. I’m getting bad vibes like I’m not welcome here so I’ll leave.”

“Vibes? You’ll turn into Rocco!” I laughed and he beamed at me.

He said, “Look, I think we should chat...” he said, pulling me aside. Noah mouthed ‘Good luck’.

And boy did I need it.


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby pulls MC aside at the party and realises maybe he made a mistake...
> 
> And MC finds out a shocking secret...

BOBBY’S POV:

MC stared at the ground and shuffled around awkwardly, “Soooo, how have the past 2 days been?”

“Semi-decent, I guess. I liked that Instagram picture of you. It was very... nice...” I said, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Why was I so nervous? I rubbed the back of my neck and asked, “Watched any Love Island since we... you know...” Watching our series of Love Island on Netflix was something we did on weekends if we saw each other. So far, we were on the cake challenge.

MC shrugged, “I saw clips. On YouTube, and stuff. It’s weird seeing us on TV. And all the other couples. Especially since most of us have broken up and we were all so loved up.”

“But that scene of us fucking in the shower while Noah and Hope argues was pretty funny...” I trailed off and MC laughed. “That’s my highlight of what we watched so far.” There was a long pause and I said, “Can I ask you something? And you can’t get offended or mad or anything like that...”

MC smiled, “Sure...” she seemed a little uncertain.

“Are you and Noah a... thing?” I stammered. “A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Or dating. Or something...”

MC laughed, “What! No?” I could feel the relief washing over me and I felt like slapping myself. We broke up. I broke up with HER. Why was she still on my mind? “Alright, Bobs? You’re zoning out!”

“Yeah...” I mumbled. We chatted until, suddenly, MC looked queasy. “You okay, Lass?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s probably just - did you call me Lass?” She asked. I blushed and nodded and she giggled.

I asked, “Are you sure? You’re pale as a gho - ” before I could finish my sentence, my shoes were cloaked in vomit.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I swear I’m not ill that just came just now! Oh my god!” MC apologised and I smiled at her.

“Lass, fuck the shoes. Are YOU okay?” I asked and she nodded and hugged me. I was so used to us getting intimate that I cherished one short embrace. “Umm, but do you really think I’m that repulsive? I thought I looked fairly good tonight...”

MC laughed, “You look fine... I’m just going to pop to the bathroom quickly.” She walked off, taking Priya and Chelsea with her. Rahim and Noah came over.

“Is MC alright? I was going to ask her myself but clearly you were having a nice little chat with her so I couldn’t...” Noah said, a hint of sharpness and... jealousy (?) in his voice.

Rahim could sense the tension and said, “I never understood why girls go to the loo together...”

——————————————

MC’S POV:

“SHIT!” I yelled as I stared at the pregnancy test in my hands. Positive. I could feel my palms become clammy with sweat and begin to shake and I burst into tears. “I’m pregnant...” I told Priya and Chelsea.

The blonde asked, “Who’s is it?”

“Bobby’s...” I trailed off. “It could only ever have been. I think it was from his birthday... June 12th. One of the last times we had sex.”

Priya smiled, “Hun, we’ll help even if there is no man. Bras ALWAYS support.” I giggled and wiped the tears off of my face. “Anyway, it’s not for sure. Once a test told me I was pregnant only for me to find out, after a long freak out of course, that it was a dud test and I was in fact not. Rahim literally yelled the words ‘BUT WE USED A CONDOM’ over and over again!”

“I have always used a condom with Bobby... and he’s the only guy I’ve had sex with apart from my ex from just over a year and a half ago.”

Chelsea grinned, “But, we know you’ll be okay. You’re MC! And MC ALWAYS finds a way!”

“Especially with her bra sisters!” Priya added. I heard a toilet cubicle unlock and Blake stepped out.

She smirked, “Pregnant are we? Well, I’m sure everyone would love to hear it.”

“Blake...” I began.

“Bobby first that is. And then your boyfriend Noah.”

“He’s not...” Blake sped off.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose, “She didn’t even wash her hands.”

——————————————

BOBBY’S POV:

Blake strutted over to me and smiled. I could tell she was attempting a seductive look but it wasn’t working. She batted her eyelashes and said, “I have to tell you something...”


	4. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is going to spill MC’s secret! But what happens next?

BOBBY’S POV:

”It’s about MC...” Blake whispered and I saw MC running towards us, looking flustered. I stepped away and ran to MC.

I said, ”Lass, are you okay?” she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and that was the moment when I realised I REALLY still did love her. Blake caught up and I saw MC’s panicked look.

”MC is...” Blake began.

Priya and Chelsea ran over, and Priya growled, ”Blake. If you dare say another word I will tip a drink over you.” Everyone knew how Blake was vain, so getting her hair, makeup or outfit ruined would upset her most.

”I will kick you out!” Chelsea folded her arms, attempting to look tough.

MC sighed, ”Nah, she's right. I should say it. I just don't know how or if I’m ready...”

I held her hand and, to my surprise, she didn't jerk it away. I lifted her chin up and looked into those gorgeous eyes, ”Tell me what?”

”I’m pregnant.”

I felt my jaw drop and stammered, ”R-really? Are you sure it's MINE? We used a condom every time?”

She nodded, ”You’re the only guy I’ve had sex with in two years. Unless my older ex-boyfriend had his sperm live for two years inside me, I’m pretty certain it's yours. I think it was the night of your birthday...”

\-------------------

(Bobby’s birthday)

”Lass! I’m home!” I yelled, checking my watch. It was 6pm. I’d come home early from my long shift and I saw MC dressed in a sparkly dress. ”Ooh, your dress is nice.”

She raised an eyebrow, ”Just nice?” she giggled when she saw my anxious face, ”I’m joking, love. Here, I made us dinner.”

”Aren’t I the chef here?” I asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

”Didn’t I serve that amazing meal in the villa almost a year ago? With Elijah, remember?”

I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her lips, ”Mmm, you taste chocolatey. Are you making a cake?” she nodded and kissed me again. ”I love you so much.”

”I love you too, babe,” she responded, placing her impressive looking pasta onto a plate.

I pressed a long, passionate kiss to her lips and said, ”I like your style, but I think your clothes would look better on our floor...” she giggled.

”If I had a pound everytime you used that to have sex with me I’d be a millionaire...” she teased, leaning in so that our foreheads were touching.

”Babe, you are already a millionaire...” I rolled my eyes playfully. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into the bedroom. ”Happy birthday to me...”

”Happy birthday to you indeed...” she said before jumping onto the bed. I joined her without a moment of hesitation and we began to make out. She used her perfect - although not as perfect as mine - hands to unbutton my shirt. Her nicely manicured fingers ran up my torso and chest and I could feel a tingle run down my spine. I shook my shirt off and pulled away from the kiss. ”Hey, why’d you stop?” she pouted.

I smirked, ”Well, you need to lose your clothing too! You’re practically fully dressed.” She rolled her eyes and lifted her dress off over her head. She nodded at my trousers and I unzipped them slowly and made sure to take my time pulling them off.

”Hurry uppppppp!” she whined and I chuckled before pressing my lips to hers again. ”You got a condom?” she asked and I produced one from the pocket of my trousers, which were strewn across the floor, and slipped it on. ”I want you, Bobby...”

”I want you too...” I smiled and she straddled me. ”I don't just want you, lass. I need you.” 

”Good,” she whispered into my ear and pulled the duvet over our heads.

\-------------------

”Bobby!” MC yelled, waving her hand in front of my face. ”Are you imagining us doing bits right now?” I blushed and she laughed. ”Weirdo. So, yeah. That's the news.”

Hope strutted over, ”You’re pregnant? Well, Lucas and I were planning on making one tonight!”

”A baby?” I asked. ”But you hate kids?” She groaned and rolled her eyes, storming off. I turned my attention to MC, ”So, what are we going to do?”

MC shrugged, ”I - I don't know. I mean... we aren’t together...” I frowned, resisting the urge to kiss her and pour out my feelings. God, why did I break up with her. “If he or she was conceived that night and it’s September 2nd today I’m almost 3 months pregnant...”

I held her hand, “Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you.”

“WHEN THE RAIN STARTS TO POURRRR,” Chelsea burst out into song. We all laughed and she said, “Come on, let’s party. I want to speak to Noah!” she skipped off in his direction and Priya followed.

MC pointed to them, “I should... uh...” I nodded and then she ran after them.

She was really pregnant. With my baby. And I broke up with her.


	5. Mistakes?

BOBBY’S POV:

I drank another shot, extremely drunk by now, and I noticed MC starting at me awkwardly. ”I’m sorry, lass. You can't get drunk can you?”

”I didn't want to anyways,” she shrugged as she sipped on her water. ”So, um, thanks for taking me out.”

I blurted out, ”You’re so welcome, my love.”

”Your love?” she laughed.

”Yeah! My love! I love you so so so much. Breaking up with you was a huge mistake! Seriously, you’re like a sun. A gorgeous sun. That brightens up my rainy life!” I rambled. The thing alcohol did to me was made me tell the truth. I didn't know whether to love that or hate that about it.

Her eyes widened, ”Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!?” I nodded and leaned in, kissing her quickly. ”Bobby... I... we...” I pressed a finger to my lips, and then pecked hers once again. ”Maybe we should talk when you aren't so drunk...”

”I want to talk now!” I said and when I saw her eyebrow raised I said, ”Okay, that's probably for the best.” Did I just make a mistake?

\---------------------------

MC’S POV:

I woke up the next morning on Bobby’s sofa. I had stayed the night to make she he didn't feel too bad in the morning. I shook him awake and he looked shocked, ”Oh my God, my head. Wait... did we?”

I shook my head, ”No, we didn't. But you said you loved me.” His eyes widened.

”Shit!” he yelled, looking stressed. Then he started whispering, ”Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, sh-”

I placed my arm on his shoulder and he paused looking up at me. I had to admit, a spark was still there and I was still in love with him. I sat next to him and he rested his head on my shoulder. There was a moment of silence between us, but it wasn't an awkward one. He lifted his head again and his hazel eyes met mine and we moved in for a kiss mutually. Before our lips met I whispered, ”Are you alright?”

”Better than ever.” Our lips met and we hungrily explored each others’ mouths. I straddled him and he pulled away, grinning. I booped his nose and he kissed mine. ”Boop.” I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from Noah, and a few old ones from my bras:

Noah - You have 2 new messages:  
MC, are you there?  
Where are you? You didn't come back?

BRA CHAT - You have 13 new messages:  
Chels: MC, how did it go?  
Priya: Ooh, yeah, spill the beans!  
Chels: MC?  
Priya: OMG, NOAH SAID YOU DIDN'T GO HOME!  
Chels: Did you get laid?  
Chels: TELL US!  
Priya: I think she's busy Chels XD  
Chels: Tell us when you’re back on your messages!  
Priya: Or after you’ve gotten laid!  
Priya: We want all the juicy parts ;)  
Chels: Ooh yeah!  
Priya: Text when you’re ready :P  
Chels: Yep! Baii! xxx

Bobby read these and laughed. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and went to get a me a ’surprise’...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was wondering... would anyone be interested in a little Season 3 story with my own characters and a new storyline? Obviously it won’t be the actual Season 3 plot/cast, but I think it would be fun to have a go! So, if you’re interested in seeing that, comment below!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Boop ❤️


End file.
